Der unschuldige Vampir
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Damon findet einen neuen Erzfeind.


**Titel:** Der unschuldige Vampir  
><strong>Originaltitel:<strong> The Innocent Vampire

**Autor:** Amber  
><strong>Übersetzerin:<strong> Schattentaenzerin  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Vampire Diaries  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Damon/Elena  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Kategorie:<strong> Romantik  
><strong>Inhalt:<strong> Damon findet einen neuen Erzfeind.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Leider nicht meins.  
><strong>ÜN:** Was kurzes, fluffiges ohne richtigen Plot oder Zusammenhang zur Serie.

**Wortanzahl:** 898 Wörter

**Der unschuldige Vampir**

Damon drehte das Lenkrad und sein schnittiges, schwarzes Auto fuhr in die Einfahrt. Seine Augen nahmen beiläufig die italienische Villa, die vor ihm aufragte, die cremefarbenen Wände, die bedeckt waren durch frischen, grünen Efeu, das sich um das ganze Haus windete, es umhüllten, in sich auf. Die Mittagssonne erleuchtete alles auf seinem Weg und es ließ die abgeschiedene Villa magisch aussehen. Sich durch seine dunkle Sonnenbrille umschauen, fing er an in Richtung der Tür zu gehen, ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er daran dachte, was ihn drinnen erwartete. Seine Hand ergriff den Türgriff und er gab ihr einen sanften Schubs, sodass sich die Tür mit Leichtigkeit öffnete.

Damon trat ein und fühlte eine Welle mit kühler Luft über ihn hinweg spülen. Es waren Zeiten wie diese, wo er froh war das Klimaanlagen erfunden wurden. Er zog seine Lederjacke aus und warf sie über einen Stuhl in der Nähe, seine verbesserten Vampirsinne nahmen etwas außerhalb des Normalen auf. Eine Welle der Panik stieg in ihm auf und er versuchte das Haus nach einer anderen Präsenz abzuscannen. Ein erleichterter Atemzug entwich seinen Lippen als er die helle, weiße Flamme ihrer Gegenwart aus der Küche spürte. Aber da war immer noch das quälende Gefühl, dass etwas falsch war, er konzentrierte seine Energie und suchte nach dem Grund der Störung. Ein Vampir. Ein anderer Vampir, der nicht Elena war. In seinem Haus. Sein Zorn begann zu brodeln, es war ein schwacher Vampir und wenn es Stefan war würde jemand sterben.

Er nahm ein paar Schritte in Richtung Küche als er mitten im Schritt anhielt. Eine kleine, getigerte Katze blickte hoch zu ihm aus eichenbraunen Augen, glitzernd vor Unschuld. Er bückte sich und blickte herunter auf die kleine Tigerkatze, warum hatte sie keine Angst vor ihm? Die meisten Tiere sahen ihn als Raubtier und das verjagte sie meist. Wichtiger noch, dachte er, was machte sie in meinem Haus? 

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als die Katze gähnte, zwei lange Reißzähne enthüllend, die viel länger als die Zähne einer normalen Katze waren. Er stieß ein leises Seufzen aus als er sich aufrichtete um den erwartungsvollen Blick von Elena zu begegnen, die aus der Küche herausspähte.

Sie schritt in Richtung der Küche und hob sie hoch, sie in einen Arm wiegend. Ihre Augen trafen seine direkt als wenn sie ihn herausfordern wollte etwas zu sagen zu der Tatsache, dass es eine Vampirkatze, die gerade in ihren Armen schlief, gab.

"Was macht dieses Ding-", fing er an zu sagen.

"Tilly", unterbrach ihn Elena.

"-in meinem Haus?", beendete Damon seinen Satz.

"Unser Haus.", konterte sie hartnäckig.

"Und warum, meine Liebste, hast du sie verwandelt?", fragte er.

"Weil", erwiderte Elena, ihre Stimme kühl und kontrolliert, "auf diese Weise werden wir uns nicht alle 15 Jahre oder so eine neue holen müssen."

Sie versuchte es lässig klingen zu lassen, aber Damon konnte erkennen, dass der Gedanke an hunderte Katzen, die während ihrer gemeinsamen Ewigkeit, starben sie störte. Allerdings war Damon nicht der Typ, der so leicht nachgab.

"Was wird sie jagen?"

"Sie fängt Mäuse und Vögel."

"Was ist, wenn sie ihr Halsband verliert?", sagte er und deutete auf das zarte Halsband, ein Set mit einem kleinen blauen Stein aus Lapislazuli.

"Es ist nicht so einfach loszuwerden."

"Was ist, wenn jemand sie als Vampir erkennt?"

"Katzenzahnerkrankung."

"Wenn sie einen Menschen angreift?"

"Sie ist trainiert."

"Wenn ich sie nicht mag?"

"Du bist herzlich eingeladen zu gehen", sagte sie neckisch.

Damon atmete tief ein und sagte mit seiner ernstesten Stimme: "Entweder du wirst diese Katze los oder ich werde gehen. Wähle, die Katze oder ich."

Elena sah ihn deswegen etwas überrascht an, aber bald wurde der überraschte Glanz aus ihren Augen mit einem schelmischen ersetzt.

"Nun", murmelte sie als sie ihren Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen neigte als würde sie ihre Möglichkeiten abwägen. Endlich seufzte sie und sagte: "Okay, ich wähle die Katze."

Damit wandte sie sich um und setzte die Katze auf den Boden ab, zusehend wie sie in die Küche stolzierte. Sie begann in Richtung der Treppe zu gehen, aber wurde aufgehalten durch ein Paar vertrauter starker Arme, die sich um ihre Taille schlangen und sie gegen eine muskulöse Brust zogen. Sie entließ ein kleines Stöhnen als er anfing an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern und ihren Hals herunter küsste.

"Fein", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. "Aber wenn sie irgendwas von deiner Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, die du mit mir verbringen solltest, wird es Ärger geben."

Er beugte sich herunter um sie hochzuheben und trug sie im Brautstil die Treppen hinauf, während er die ganze Zeit ihr Gesicht und ihren Nacken küsste. Als sie ihr Schlafzimmer erreichten, trat er die Tür auf und legte Elena auf das große Bett ab. Er sank auf die Matratze neben ihr und küsste sie heftig, den Kuss mit einer verbrennenden Leidenschaft füllend. Der Kuss wurde immer hitziger bis er sich zurück zog, seine Augen funkelnd vor Verwirrung.

"Was ist los?", fragte er.

"Wir haben Gesellschaft." Sie kicherte und deutete auf die Tür.

Er drehte seinen Kopf um hinzusehen und im Türrahmen stand eine kleine, graue Tigerkatze mit aufgerissenen Augen voller Drohung nur für ihn. Die kleine Katze wanderte hinein und sprang auf das Bett, sich direkt zwischen ihn und Elena platzierend.

"Das ist Krieg", sagte Damon und seine Augen blitzten vor Wut.

Die kleine Katze gähnte und schloss ihre Augen.

"Ich erkläre dich offiziell zu meinem Feind."

Ende


End file.
